Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Vollmondnacht
Während die eisige Dame langsam wieder zurückkehrte, drängte sich mir eine Frage auf, die weniger mit ihr, aber mehr mit Balin zu tun hatte. Warum ist er nur rumgestanden und hat nichts getan? Es hätte doch durchaus anders ausgehen können. Mit einem fragenden Gesicht schaute ich Balin an, doch wurde von Gerda gepackt und schaute dann sie mit einem noch verwirrteren Gesicht an. "Ich bin nicht die eisige Dame, nenn mich gefälligst beim Namen. Der ist Gerda. Gerda Reifenfrost." "Gerda, lass ihn runter", sagte Balin, woraufhin sie wieder von mir abließ. "Also, es sieht so aus, als hätten sie uns sogar hier gefunden. Es wird immer schwieriger..." Ich verstand es immernoch nicht. Warum hört das nicht auf? Warum passiert das immerwieder? Und warum kann ich sie nicht einfach fragen... "Wir müssen hier weg. Gordon, hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Balin mich, worauf ich keine Antwort hatte. Ich hatte ihn zwar gehört, aber bin gedanklich immernoch geschockt von den vielen Ereignissen, die ich noch längst nicht verarbeitet hatte. "Ich nehme das mal als ein 'ich habe dich vernommen'. Und nun komm, nochmal will ich dich nicht mittragen." Und somit schritt ich voran, nicht wissend, was mich erwartet, wohin ich gehe, oder ob ich jemals wieder die Metallbucht sehen würde. Wiedererwarten gingen wir nicht weit, sondern blieben in der Nähe eines Wasserfalls. "Hier bleiben wir eine Weile, zumal es schon dunkel wird. Ist allen das Ambiente genehm?", fragte Balin, was sowohl an mich als auch an Gerda ging. Ich schaute ihn mit meinem "was erwartest du eigentlich von mir"-Blick an, während Gerda ihm entgegnete: "Ich denke, du erwartest keine Antwort auf deine Frage, Balin. Und Gordon verunsicherst du nur mit sowas..." "Ist das so Gordon?", fragte er mich. Mein Mund öffnete sich zwar, aber kam kein Laut heraus. "Wenn ich dir von den Lippen ablesen soll, musst du schon etwas deutlicher sein." "Balin, genau das meinte ich. Jetzt ist er wieder total verunsichert." "Tut mir leid, aber so rede ich nunmal. Nun denn, lasst uns diese Nacht hier verbringen. Morgen müssen wir weiter." Es schien Balin Spaß zu machen, mich damit zu ärgern, dass ich Fremden gegenüber keinen Ton herausbrachte. Aber weitaus interessanter fand ich, wie Gerda darauf reagierte. Ich war mir nicht komplett sicher, aber sie schien irgendwie etwas Ähnliches erlebt zu haben, sonst würde sie sich nicht dermaßen immer gegen ihn stellen. Oder war es vielleicht, weil sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte? Diese Vorstellung gruselt mich auch jetzt noch sehr. Langsam wurde es immer dunkler, jedoch schien dies eine helle Nacht zu werden. Der Vollmond schien, die Sterne leuchteten und man konnte noch genau sehen, wo man langging. Zumindest schien Balin das zu können. Ich schaute umher, konnte allerdings nicht sonderlich viel erkennen. Es schien Nebel von irgendwoher zu kommen, und ein Rauschen konnte ich auch vernehmen. Schien fast so, als wäre ein Fluss oder sowas in der Nähe. Für einen Augenblick konnte ich ihn dann richtig sehen, wie er aus dem Land in den Himmel floss. Zugegeben, das klingt etwas merkwürdig, aber später sollte ich herausfinden, warum das so ist. Die Stunden vergingen wie Minuten und ich lag immernoch wach. Sowohl Gerda als auch Balin scheinen zu schlafen. Ich versuchte es ebenfalls, hatte aber keinen Erfolg damit. Es war wieder die Mitte einer schlaflosen Nacht, und in schlaflosen Nächten plagten mich all meine negativen Erinnerungen. Wieder und wieder. So erinnerte ich mich erneut daran, wie ich alleine in einer fremden Umgebung aufwachte, nur knapp Feuerbällen entkam, in diesem furchteinflößenden Vulkan umherirrte oder auf der von Nebel umgebenen Brücke umherlief. Auch musste ich ständig daran denken, dass die eine Person, der ich mein Vertrauen schenkte, mich eiskalt verkaufte. Meine Gedanken nahmen ihren Lauf, immer weiter und weiter. Mir war kalt. Ich hatte Angst. Und ich hörte dieses Rauschen, das vom nahegelegenen Fluss zu kam. Es half nichts, ich konnte dem Verlangen nicht entrinnen, zu erkunden, was am Ende dieses Flusses lag. Ich versuchte mich leise aufzurichten und folgte dem Rauschen. Mittlerweile war die Nacht noch dunkler als zu Anfang. Der Mond war immernoch sichtbar und spendete Licht, wenn auch weniger als zuvor. Schritt für Schritt folgte ich dem Verlauf des Flusses, während mich dichter Nebel umgab. Ich fror und lief immer weiter, bis sich der Nebel auf einmal lichtete. Ich stand an einer Klippe und blickte auf das dunkle Meer hinaus. Der kleine Fluss, dem ich eben noch folgte wurde längst zu einem See, der sich nun in einem Wasserfall in das Meer stürzte. Hypnotisiert starrte ich auf den Wasserfall, wie Äste und andere Gegenstände ihn hinuntertrieben und in die Tiefe fielen. Dieses Schauspiel hatte eine magische Wirkung auf mich, doch weckte sie in mir auch die Fragen, die ich nur zu gerne immer verdränge. Hier stellte ich mir erneut die alles entscheidende Frage: "Soll es weitergehen, oder soll es hier enden?" Ich blickte den Abgrund hinunter, sah, wie ein kleiner Felsbrocken ihn hinunter flog. Ich drehte mich zum Abgrund und linste hinunter. Ich atmete tief ein, drehte meinen Kopf, doch sah weit und breit nichts als diesen Nebel, der sich hinter mir befand. Mit einem Seufzer drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder zurück zum Meer, und ich vergoss einige Tränen, bis ich mich dann schließlich entschieden habe. Ich blickte auf, und setzte meinen linken Fuß nach vorne, so dass ich kaum noch auf meinem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden stand. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ ab von meinem rechten Bein, dass noch auf dem Boden stand und es zog mich hinunter, in das Meer. Auf einmal spürte ich Kälte hinter mir. Sie griff nach mir. Ich öffnete die Augen und fühlte, wie etwas an mir zog. Es zog mit einer Wucht an mir, dass ich durch die Luft flog und mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden landete. Eine Silhouette näherte sich mir, und zog mich an einer Hand hoch. Langsam erkannte ich durch den Nebel, dass es Gerda war. "Was versuchst du eigentlich damit zu erreichen, Gordon." Ich sah sie an, war mir immernoch nicht im Klaren darüber, was gerade passiert ist. Noch während ich nachdachte, packte sie mich und sagte mit lauter Stimme: "Mach deinen Mund auf und gib mir eine Antwort!" "Ich... weiß nicht." "Ist es das was du wirklich willst?" "Ich..." "Wenn du sterben willst, dann geh wieder genau dorthin zurück, wo du gerade warst." "Wo soll ich denn sonst noch hin, ich habe kein zu Hause mehr. Ich habe keinen Platz mehr, an dem ich mich sicher fühlen kann. Alles hier ist... ich kann... nicht..." Ich begann aus Verzweiflung zu weinen. In diesem Moment nahm mich Gerda in die Arme, legte ihren Kopf über meine Schulter und sagte: "Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut Gordon. All die Ausweglosigkeit, all die Verzweiflung, all die Einsamkeit. Doch sollst du eines wissen, Gordon. Solange du hier bei uns bist, bist du nicht allein in deiner Einsamkeit. Vielleicht wird es dauern, aber irgendwann kannst du das Vertrauen zu uns fassen und deiner Einsamkeit entrinnen. Ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst." Sie hielt mich fest, und alle meine Sorgen schienen für einen Moment Vergangenheit zu sein.